Not What It Seems
by musicstarr1219
Summary: Bella caught Edward cheating and it changed everything for her and the entire Cullen family. Don't forget about Victoria who is still after Bella and the Cullen's promise to make Bella a vampire. what happens next? Will they ever get back together?
1. Chapter 1

Note: This takes place after New Moon and Bella is engaged to Edward but she's still human. This story is going to have twists so please keep that in mind, you will understand more later on in the story and things will be explained more as the story continues.

Chapter One

Bella Swan runs up the stairs of her soon to be husband's parent's house ( all the rest of the Cullens are out of town visiting their friends, Edward stayed behind to supposedly spend more time alone with Bella) to his room what she finds behind that door changes everything for her. She hears sounds moaning and groaning and kissing. Opening the door she comes face to face with her worst nightmare. There on the bed that Edward bought for her is the love of her life, her soul mate and true love, Edward Cullen naked on top of the one vampire that she knew from what Edward's family has said that has been after Edward for decades, Tanya Denali.

Frozen to the spot Bella can't make her feet or her eyes to move. Here eyes take in the entire scene as Edward does the one thing he has never done to her, the one thing he has always denied her because he said it was too dangerous, making love or screwing whatever you want to call it. Tanya looks over Edward's shoulder at Bella and smiles.

Edward looks down at Tanya and freezes, he follows her path that her eyes just took and sees standing in the doorway the one person he always protected, the one person he can't live without, his heart, his soul mate, Bella. She is white as a ghost with one hand clutching to the doorknob on his door while they other hand is at her mouth trying to keeps the sobs from coming out.

Edward's heart breaks, looking at his heartbroken love and he knows that he just lost Bella forever this time. Her eyes are full of pain, and confusion. Edward removes his body from Tanya and in vampire speed dresses and runs over to Bella.

"Bella" Edward says her name not knowing what is coming next.

"why? How long Edward? Is there anybody else?" Bella asks part of her not wanting the answers while another part of her has to have the answers. She looks down at the engagement ring Edward gave her, his mother's ring. She thinks that she should gave it back but he gave it to her and it's too beautiful to be given to Tanya or Jane.

"A month since we got back from Italy. And yes to answer your other question I had sex with Jane too. And I don't know the reason Bella. It just happened" Edward says and her tries to run his hand over her soft cheek but Bella moves out of his reach.

"Don't touch me. It hurts me to even look at you. I saved your life and this is how you repay me. And to top if off you tell me that it just happened and that you don't why you did it. I had plenty of offers to be with other guys, Edward but I always said no. See that's the difference you and me, I said no. I could have had sex with Jake who is love with me" when Bella said that Edward let out a loud, fierce growl.

"But I didn't because it wouldn't be fair to him and I love, I'm sorry I loved you. I hope you have fun explaining all this to you family. And by the way, don't call me, don't text me, don't come by house or window, don't try to see me and don't try to talk to me ever again. We are over and this time I'm not taking you back. Goodbye Edward" Bella said her voice full of rage as she looks at Edward before turning around and walking down the stairs and out of the Cullen house.

Running into the woods Edwards throws trees everywhere and lets out loud growls filling the forest. He lost everything and it is his own fault.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella

Edward! That name makes me want to scream and throw up. How could he do this to me? I left Jacob and Charlie when I was on my way to finally being healed to save him from getting himself killed and he does this to me. Jacob will be so thrilled to know that I'm not with Edward anymore but he'll be furious with Edward for hurting me again. Despite Jacob's feelings for me he's been a good friend to me and he's been there for me.

Damn it! I close my eyes and there's that image burned into my head of Edward and that bitch Tanya going at it. I wonder if Alice saw this happening? I already know the answer because if Alice saw this then she would have told me. Despite her being Edward's sister she is my best friend and she wouldn't hurt me by keeping this from me. Well at least one good thing came from this, at least now I know about Edward's betrayal before we got married and I got turned into a vampire.

Oh god Victoria. She's still on the loose and it's only a matter of time before she gets to me. How could I forget about Victoria. Will the Cullen's still try to protect me from Victoria now that me and Edward are over? And Renee and Charlie what do I tell them? They didn't like the idea of me getting married so young in the first place and Charlie never really liked Edward. The last thing I need is for Charlie to try to fight Edward and getting hurt.

I just need to go somewhere and to just be alone for a few hours to try to clear my head but I need to make sure that Edward and none of the other Cullen's can talk to me yet. So I drive to La Push. I spend hours there thinking everything over. By the time I leave and get home I haven't came up with any answers about what I'm going to do. I guess I'll just have to take it a day at a time and step by step.

Edward

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen what the hell did you do?" Alice shouts busting into the Cullen house followed by Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie. Coming to stand right in front of depressed looking Edward.

(Thoughts)

Damn an angry Alice is hot- Jasper

Come on someone fill the rest of us in, we're not mind readers-Emmett

Edward did something happen between you and Bella?-Carlisle

Something bad happened look at Edward. I've never seen him look this bad-Esme

I swear if Edward hurt Bella, I will personally kick his ass myself-Rosalie

(End of thoughts)

"Drop it Alice, I don't want to talk about it." Edward says looking at the floor to avoid looking at his family.

"Oh no that is not going to work this time with me. I had a vision of my best friend running out of this house in tears yelling and screaming at you full of hate. Now you tell me right now what the hell you did" Alice says pushing Edward into a wall.

"Fine you want to know what happened. I'll tell you. Bella broke up with me. She found me and Tanya having sex in my room on our bed and she found out that I had sex with Jane and then she told me it was over and that she never wants to see me again. " Edward yells out and his whole family stands still trying to make sure that they just heard what they think they heard Rosalie walks straight up to Edward and knees him in the groin and then calls him a selfish ass prick who destroyed everything for that no good bitch Tanya.

Rosalie, Alice and Esme walk off going upstairs to their rooms followed by Emmett and Jasper saying that they can't even look at Edward right now because they are too disgusted and disappointed in him. Carlisle looks over at his son who is laying on the floor still in pain from Rosalie's knee to the groin.

"It's really over Carlisle, I saw it in her face before she left. Bella will never take me back and she'll never forgive me for this. You should of seen her, she was completely destroyed and heartbroken. But how am I suppose to live without her?" Edward asks Carlisle who knows that Edward is right Bella will never be able to forgive Edward for this. He's hurt her too much this time and there's coming back from this and no way to even try to fix this. Edward has manage to do the impossible cause an whole in the Cullen family that will never be fixed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella's POV

Edward has been calling and texting me non stop since I ended things with him. Why doesn't he just give up? He cheated, and I caught him in the act and I broke off our engagement simple as that. Well not so much since he's a vampire, another vampire wants to kill me because Edward killed her mate and then there's the whole Volturi deal, either I get turned into a vampire or get killed thing. I am so screwed.

Today, Jake is coming over and we're going to hang out. I haven't told Jake about ending things with Edward yet. Right now I really don't want to think about it. I pull on my favorite pair of blue jeans and a black and white shirt. I glance at the time on my cell phone and realize that Jake will be here any minute, so I run downstairs and head into the kitchen to get some snacks ready and I take them into the living room. Charlie is out fishing with Billy today his day off.

Jake arrives right on time and we end up watching some really scary horror movie that I don't remember the name of. So here we are sitting on the couch Jake eating popcorn while I have my head buried into his shirt and chest. Halfway through the movie I swear I hear something outside and then there's a knock on the front door and I scream. Jake laughs and calls me a chicken and gets off the couch and goes answers the door.

Jake doesn't opens the front door but doesn't move from it front of it. I hear him talking to someone. Jake looks pissed off and moves so that whoever was at the door can come in and slams the door shut. I finally look at who came in. Edward. No wonder Jake is so mad, but so am I.

"Edward, what the hell are you doing here?" I yell at him and he looks so sad and his face is full of pain.

"You didn't return any of my calls or texts" He says and then he looks around and from me to Jake.

"What part of we're over, don't call me, I don't want to see you ever didn't you get?" I ask standing up and crossing my arms over my chest my voice full of anger.

"Wait. You broke up with the leech?" Jake asks me and I nod my head yes. He turns to Edward and walks up to him.

"What did you do this time? Huh leech? If you hurt her again, I swear I will end you" Jake says getting in Edward's face and I know a fight is coming and I am know that I need to calm Jake down before he changes right in my living room.

"That's none of your business. This is between me and Bella. So stay out of it" Edward says his control starting to slip.

"Jake, I was planning on telling you about my break up with Edward just not now. I just needed some time. And it's not important why I ended things so please just let it go" I say hoping that Jake will let this drop.

"No I will not drop this. You're my best friend and the girl that I love and you're head over heels in love with this leech so much so that you were willing to be turned into a leech yourself and you were going to marry this leech but now you don't want to see him or talk to him and you broke things off with him and I know for you to do that means that you had a hell of a good reason. So what did he do?" Jake asks looking back between Edward who is looking at me with pain and longing in his eyes and me, I know my face shows my concern and worry about what is about to come after that question is answered.

"Jake if you most know Edward… He…I found Edward…" I can't do it, I can't even say the words, it hurts too much to.

"I cheated on her. Is that what you wanted to hear? I screwed up big time and had sex with someone else" Edward's heated words prove too much and Jake starts shaking. Shit. I put my hand on Jake's arm.

"Jake, calm down. Calm down now" I command him but it's not working and I knew it wouldn't.

"You want me to calm down? No. I 'm going to do what I should of done some time ago and kick the leech's as" Not good, not good at all. Jake and Edward are now nose to nose and I stand in between them I put one hand on Edward's chest and my other hand on Jake's trying my best to push them away from each other. Of course it doesn't work. How could a human move a vampire or werewolf move? The answer, the human can't.

They both look at me and Jake picks me up and sits me down on the couch and runs outside. I realize that Edward is outside too. I get up and run outside in time to see Jake change into a wolf and lunge at Edward. I run back inside and call Alice.

"Alice get over to my house right now" I practically yell at her through the phone

"Why? What's going on? Bella are you ok?" She ask with her voice full of worry and I mentally slap my head forgetting that she can't see the wolves so she can't see what's happening now.

"I'm fine. It's Edward and Jake they're having an all out no holds brawl. They're trying to kill each other" I say looking out the door seeing Jake throw Edward up against the house and Edward punching Jake in the face.

"You need to hurry and bring the rest of your family. You're going to need the back up to pull these two apart." I tell Alice hoping that they won't be too late.

"Don't worry Bella. Stay where you are. We'll be there in less than five minutes. Remember Bella don't move from where you are. Nobody would like it if you got hurt especially because of those two jealous, possessive idiotic boys." Alice says and I promise that I'll stay in the house. This is not how my day was suppose to go. I still can't believe this my ex finance, love of my life, who is a vampire is fighting my best friend who is in love with me and who is a werewolf. I don't think my life can get more complicated than this.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

I heard the sound of cars stopping outside my house, followed by the sound of car door being shut. I breathed a sigh of relief, Alice and the rest of the family was here. I ran back outside to see what was going on. Edward and Jake have been pulled off of each other and were being held back from each other by Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle. So far nobody has noticed my appearance yet.

"Do I even need to ask what this fight was about?" Carlisle ask trying his best to stay calm but his face showed his disappointment and anger.

"Oh come on Carlisle. Seriously? The only reason these two ever fight is over Bella" Emmett says and looks over at me and winks. I look down at my feet as my face turns red from embarrassment. I walk over to Esme and Alice who both give me smiles and hugs.

"Well, Bella's worth" Jake says looking me and Edward growls at Jake.

"Bella come let's go back to my house. We haven't talked to you since Edward screwed everything up. And don't worry about him. The rest of the family will make sure you don't see him if you don't want too" Alice says and a part of me wants to go and hang out with Alice and the other Cullens but a part of me never wants to see that house again. Alice looks at me and gives me that Alice face that makes anybody cave into her in a second.

"Ok. Fine, I'll go" I say before Alice jumps up and down. Sometimes I wish I had that much energy. I look at Jake and walk over to him.

"So you're going to hang out with his family, now? Jake asks and Edward have calmed down and that Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle are no longer holding them back. A part of me is starting to get mad because it's my decision to make about who I hang out with, not his. But I know he's worried about me and he's trying to be my friend.

"Yes. Jake, the Cullens are like a second family to me. Emmett is like an older brother and Alice is like a sister to me. Edward is the one who hurt me, not his family." I give Jake a hug and he says that he'll call me later and he leaves.

"Thank you. For not blaming my family for what I did and for not cutting them out of your life. Bella, I messed up big time and I will live the rest of my existence knowing how much I hurt you. I did what I did because I'm weak, I want you but I know that if I have you in that way that I can kill you and I just gave in." Edward says looking me straight in the eyes, his beautiful green eyes are full of pain and regret. I look away, not knowing what to say and get into Alice's car while everybody else drives off.

"So what was going on with you and Jacob?" Alice ask as soon as we make it to her room.

"nothing. He's my friend and we were just hanging out." I say knowing that Alice hates the idea of me spending time with Jake almost as much as Edward does. The next few hours are spent playing video games with Emmett, talking with Jasper, shopping with Alice, and talking with Carlisle and Esme. When it's time for me to leave, Alice drives me home and promises to come by tomorrow. I wave and head into the house. All the lights are off, Charlie must be asleep.

I change into my pajamas in the bathroom and walk into my room ready to lay down and go to sleep. Once I close my door, I cold hand covers my mouth and another cold hand wraps around my waist. Vampire, my mind screams. It couldn't be any of the Cullens, I just left them and they would have made their presence known.

"Well, well. Isabella Swan, the Cullens pet" It's a female vampire and I don't recognize her voice. But she knows the Cullens or she knows of the Cullens. The vampire turns me around so that we're looking at each other and I was right I have never seen this vampire before.

"Why are you here? What do you want? How do you know the Cullens?" I ask needing to know the answers and what is going to happen to me.

"I've known the Cullens for decades. What do I want? I want you, dead and I'm going to kill you." The female vampire says grabbing my wrist and biting me. I try to pull away from her but it's no use. She's to strong and I'm becoming too weak from the lost of blood. The next thing I know, I feel someone lifting me up and carrying me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bella's POV

My hand is burning, the pain and burning reminds of when James bit me in the ballet studio. I open my eyes and notice that I'm in an unfamiliar bed and house. The door to the bedroom opens and in walks a two male vampires and a female vampire.

"What happened? Where am I?" I ask looking between the vampires.

"You're at our house. We came upon you in the woods, three female vampires were taking turns beating you and were close to killing you when we found you. We heard two of those names of those women. Tanya and Victoria. Do you know them?" The female vampire asks me.

"Yes. My ex boyfriend killed Victoria's mate and he cheated on me with Tanya who is a coven who is close to his family" I say looking at all three vampires watching their reactions.

"If your ex cheated on you especially with that strawberry blonde than he is crazy." One of the male vampires say.

"Where are my manners? I'm Emma and that's my mate, Sean." She says pointing to the male vampire standing next to her.

"And I'm Ethan" The other male vampire said to me. I finally get a good look at the three of them. Emma has sandy blonde hair and Sean has light brown hair. While Ethan has dark brown hair and red highlights.

"So that means I'm a vampire?" I ask them and they shake their heads. Ethan teaches me how to hunt and how to smell animals.

Edward POV

After Alice had the vision of a female vampire taking Bella, I ran to Bella's but I was too late. I caught the scent of an unknown vampire but I managed to follow Bella's scent but it became too faint for me to follow in the woods.

"We'll find her, Edward" Alice says coming to stand next to me.

(I'm sorry Edward. I let Bella down) -Alice

"I hope you're right, Alice" I say to Alice

(Alice, you didn't let Bella down. We know that you can't see everything) -Edward

"Hey, what does everybody who knows me say? Don't bet against me" Alice says putting

her hands on her hips.

(I know Alice) -Edward

"Let's go home and talk to Carlisle" I say to Alice.

(I'm sure Carlisle can help us Edward) -Alice

"Son, we'll find here" Carlisle say putting his hand on my shoulder to comfort me. (Who could of taken Bella if it wasn't Victoria?) -Carlisle

"Carlisle's right. We'll find Bella and find whoever took her. Nobody messes with my little sister." Emmett says and I smile to myself. My family still considers Bella part of our family even though me and her are no longer together. (You mess with one Cullen, you mess with all of the Cullens) -Emmett

(Poor Bella. I hope she's ok.) -Esme

(Edward, please try to get a hold on your emotions. They're all over the place.) -Jasper

"Sorry, Jasper" I say to Jasper

"let's split up and search the woods and meet back here in twenty minutes. Rosalie, you're with Emmett. Esme, you're with me. Alice you're with Jasper. Edward you're on your own." Carlisle says and we all take off running into the woods.

Twenty minutes later, we're all back at the house and none of us have a lead. Whoever has Bella is out of the area now.

"I'll make some phone calls to see if anybody can help us" Carlisle say and goes into his study. (Don't give up hope, Edward. We'll find her) -Carlisle

"We'll find her. I've seen it. She's safe" Alice says looking right at me. I smile because Alice visions are never wrong.

"I just don't know when. We'll keep looking" Alice says. I just hope that we'll find Bella soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Edward's POV

"Something's not right. How is it possible that I saw a female vampire kidnapping Bella but nothing else? There had to be some sort of attack and I didn't see it, but how? There only reason that I can't see is if it has to do with the wolves" Alice says pacing back and forth looking at Carlisle.

(This is all my fault.) -Alice

"Alice it's not your fault. There is some reason why you couldn't see everything. And how is it possible that the only scents that I picked up were Bella's and unknown female vampire that Alice saw in her vision. When we all know that, the female had no reason to go after Bella unless she's working for or with someone" I say looking at my family, hoping that Carlisle has some answers.

(This is interesting. Not only did this vampire or vampires manage to block Alice's visions but also cover there scent) -Carlisle

"The only vampire that would be after Bella is Victoria." Jasper says before Rosalie buts in.

"Or it could have been one of Edward's playthings. Tanya or Jane" Rosalie says her voice full of disgust.

"You can't believe that either one of them would do something to Bella" I say looking straight at Rosalie

"They both know how much you love Bella and that she's your mate, Tanya has been trying for decades to get you to be her mate. They could of thought that by getting rid of Bella for good that you would be with them." Rosalie says giving me hateful looks.

(You better hope that I'm wrong about Tanya or Jane being involved in this. Bella didn't deserve any of this.) -Rosalie

(I've never seen Edward look this bad before) -Esme

"I just want my little sister back" Emmett says standing beside Rosalie.

(Poor little sis, she can't catch a break. I say when we find her and get her back we lock her up. Edward would probably like that though, wouldn't you Eddie) -Emmett

"what about the wolves? Do they know anything?" I ask Carlisle.

"We're meeting with them in ten minutes at the treaty line" Carlisle says and we all run to the treat line where the wolves are. Sam, Jacob, Jared, Embry, and Paul look at us, waiting for us to start.

"We're here because last night Bella was kidnapped by an unfamiliar female vampire" Carlisle says to the wolves.

(You see what you caused to happen blood sucker. If Bella is harmed in anyway I will end you) -Jacob

"We believe that the vampire was working with or for another familiar vampire. Victoria or one of our friends Tanya." Carlisle says and Sam nods.

"we know why Victoria would be after Bella but why would this friend of yours, this Tanya?" Jared asks Carlisle

(because the leech couldn't keep it in his pants. Isn't that right blood sucker?) -Jacob

"I cheated on Bella with Tanya and Tanya has been after me for decades. She knows I loved Bella and that Bella is my mate and we wouldn't put it pass her to kill Bella so that she can have me." I say even though the thought of Tanya hurting Bella makes me sick.

"Have you seen anything? Alice's visions have been blocked and the scent of the other vampire covered" Carlisle explains to the wolves.

"No we haven't come across anything. We'll let you know if we do" Sam says and the walks turn and walk away.

"Now what?" I ask Carlisle.

"Now we continue to search for Bella and hopefully we find her soon, before Victoria if she's not already with her or if Victoria hasn't hurt her" Carlisle says and I nod hoping that he's wrong and that Victoria doesn't have Bella. Who could have guess that it would be ten years before I saw Bella again.


	7. Chapter 7

Bella's POV

It's been ten years since I was turned into a vampire and Emma, Sean and Ethan found me. Ever since then I became a member of their coven. In that time I have become close to them especially to Ethan. I have feelings for him but I don't love him. And if I'm being honest I still love Edward. But Edward will never know that. We arrived back in Forks a month ago.

We moved back to Forks from Michigan. We are animal drinkers, Sean said that it's easier and safer for us to feed off of animals. We don't stay in one place longer that a year, two at the most. It was not my decision to make, to come back it was Sean's, he's the leader of our coven. He reminds me of Carlisle, he's quiet, calm, caring, loving, and patient. Emma to me reminds me of Esme and Alice. She is like an older sister and very caring and kind and gets excited easily, like Alice. It hurts to think of the Cullens but I can't seem to help myself. I miss them everyday.

As we go to hunt we hear footsteps and smell other vampires approach. We all crouch down in our defense position ready to fight Sean in front of Emma and Ethan in front o me, when seven familiar vampires come closer to us. Oh no. No. The Cullens.

"Hello, you must be new to the area…I'm Carlisle…" Carlisle is standing in front of the others. Jasper is beside Alice, Emmett beside Rosalie, Esme beside Carlisle and Edward behind Carlisle. Carlisle stops speaking when he and his family get a look at me behind Ethan.

"Bella?" Carlisle asks even though he knows it's me.

"Yes it's me" I say coming to stand in front of Ethan who stand beside me. Alice runs up to me and hugs me. Then Emmett pulls me into a bear hug, Ethan growls when Emmett does that. Edward and Carlisle look at Ethan.

"Is he your mate Bella?" Esme ask me and I start to answer her when Alice cuts me off.

"No. He's not but he wants to be" Alice says looking between me, Edward and Ethan with a amused look on her face. Edward lets a loud growl while looking straight at Ethan. Ethan growls right back at Edward and the two get ready to fight.

"That is enough Edward" Esme says in her best mother tone and she looks at me and mouths sorry Bella.

"Ethan, you stop it too" I tell him giving him a stern look. I am not at all happy that my ex finance and my boyfriend were close to fighting over me. Boys, I think to myself and realize that I need to introduce everybody.

"Sean, Emma, and Ethan meet the Cullens. That's Emmett and his mate Rosalie, Carlisle and his mate Emse, Jasper and his mate Alice and that's Edward" I say pointing each vampire out to Sean, Emma and Ethan.

"Cullens meet Sean and his mate Emma and Ethan" I say pointing each one out for the Cullens

"We thought you were dead. We have so many questions" Alice says and I want to give them answers and I want some of my questions answered too.

"Let's all go back to the house" Carlisle says indicating that he wants us to follow him as he leads the way back to the house I once considered my second home.

We all sit down in the living room, not talking just waiting for someone to say something.

"What do you want to know?" I ask from my seat on the couch between Sean and Ethan.

"What happened the day that you disappeared?" Alice asks me and I'm shocked and surprised. Did this mean that Alice didn't see my attacker or my attack all those years ago? But how would that be possible?

"Alice, you didn't see the attack or my attacker?" I ask Alice and she looks at me and shakes her head no. That explains why none of the Cullens came to my rescue like they did all the other times before.

"I'm sorry all I saw was a female vampire taking you. It was a vampire that I never saw before and the scent that was in your room just confirmed that it was a vampire that never crossed our paths before. When Edward arrived at your house is was too late and you were already gone. And I tried to see your future but I couldn't. I don't know why it was like when I tried to see your future when you were around the wolves" Alice says and I can tell that it frustrated her that she didn't see my attack or my attacker.

"Alice, I don't blame you" I tell her standing up and walking over to her and hug her.

"When we found Bella you in the woods, there was three female vampires were taking turns beating her and were close to killing her when we found her. We heard two of those names of those women. Tanya and Victoria." Emma says and the Cullens all have the same shocked and furious expression on their faces.

"I can't believe it. That means that Tanya…" Esme says and before she finishes what she was going to say she is interrupted.

"That means that Tanya was working with Victoria" Edward says his voice full of venom.

"Well, Tanya is not getting away with this. She is going to pay and I'll make sure she does personally" Rosalie says with an evil look in her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Bella's POV

"I need to speak with Edward. In private, just the two of us" I say looking at Edward who nods in agreement before looking at Emma, Evan, Sean and the rest of the Cullen family waiting to see if anybody will argue with this or not. The rest of the Cullen family had an understanding look on their face and Emma, Evan, and Sean looked like they wanted to argue with me but decided not to.

"Let's give Bella and Edward some privacy. Everybody I think it's best if we go hunt" Carlisle said in a calm, gentle tone that made it so it wasn't a command but everybody nodded and followed Carlisle outside. After everyone but me and Edward was out of the house, I turned in looked at Edward.

"I didn't mean to make everybody leave" I say feeling guilty, I didn't want to make the Cullens have to walk out of their own house.

"Don't worry about it. Carlisle and my family thought it was best for us to have the house to ourselves. They didn't think that we needed an audience." Edward said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Edward, I need answers. It's as simple as that. I need closure. I was too hurt and too furious to try to get answers from back then. But the thing is I still need closure" I say feeling nervous about finally getting the answers that I need. A part of me is screaming that I really don't want to hear the answers and that I should just stop this now and focus on getting my revenge on Tanya and finding Victoria.

"I know it's the least that I can give you and I will be honest with you and give you the answers" Edward says

"Ok. Why? Why did you cheat on me? Why did it have to be Jane and Tanya? Why didn't you come to me if you changed your mind about having sex? Why did you keep having sex with them after the first time?" I start throwing question after question at him. All these questions have been haunting me, in my dreams and thoughts for the last ten years. Edward stands there in front of me opening his mouth and closing it.

"Do you realize how bad it hurts, we were suppose to be each other's first and only but you ruined it. " I continue knowing that if I don't say these things now that I may never get the courage to say them again.

"Bella, I have no real reasons to give you for what I did, all I can say is that I was scared. I was scared that since I was a virgin that I wouldn't know what to do and I was scared that what if was bad at sex. What if I did something wrong while we having sex? What if I didn't know how to please you and made it bad for you?" I can hear the sincerity in his voice.

"But Edward, didn't you think that I was scared of those things too? I didn't care though. If we were bad at having sex I believed that we could work at it, talk about it. Talk about what felt good and what didn't. We could learn about that together." I said and shook my head.

"Tanya and Jane did not and do not mean anything to me. It was just sex and gaining knowledge and experience to me. I only had sex with Jane once she came to visit because she wanted to see if you were turned into vampire yet or not and I really don't know how I ended up having sex with her. Tanya started off as a one time thing but after the first time she threatened you. She knew the whole story concerning James and Victoria and she has known for months where Victoria is and that Victoria wants to kill you. Not just that but Tanya wanted to kill you too. She said that if I continued our relationship if you can call it that, that she wouldn't tell Victoria where you were and that she herself would never harm you. So I gave in to her demands. I didn't want to but I couldn't let anybody hurt you, I had to protect you from Tanya and Victoria. I know that I was beyond stupid for not telling my family or you about Tanya and her threats. I was able to block Alice all those times when I was with Tanya and I blocked Jasper as well. My family knew something was going on and that something was wrong but they thought that I would go to them and tell them in time. " Edward says looking pained and putting his hand on my cheek.

"Edward your family could of helped you with Tanya. Did you ever think that her threats were empty and that she was bluffing?" I ask him

"Yeah but I couldn't take that chance. Not when it had to do with you and keeping you safe and alive. You have no idea how much I regret all of it. And if it wasn't' for me and my stupid mistakes Tanya wouldn't of been working with Victoria to kidnap and kill you all those years ago. Bella you have no idea, I thought you were dead. Everybody did. Alice stopped trying to look in your future because you were dead and didn't have one." He said

"So what do we do about Tanya now?" I ask and Edward cups my face with his hands and makes it so that we are looking into each other's eyes.

"Don't worry Tanya will be taken care of. She has no idea that you're a vampire or that you're here. So we use that to our advantage. Tanya has made it clear that she wants me not just for sex but she wants me to be her mate and to love her. So we call her and when she gets here I act all nice and in love with her. And at anytime she tries to attack you she dies, plain and simple. Of course if she does control herself while she's here, what to do with her is up to you, since she tried to kill you and everything, after all you are my mate. Alice and Rosalie came up with that, they thought it might put a real smile back on your beautiful soft lips" Edward says moving his hands from my face to my hair where he runs his fingers through my hair. And I smile my first real smile in ten years with thoughts of what I want to do to Tanya.


	9. Chapter 9

Bella's POV

I cannot believe this. He really excepts me to just forgive him, not gonna happen Edward. And what was up with those lame ass excuses that he gave me? I just put on an act and listened to him and let him touch me, even though it made me sick to my stomach. Finally, after he was done with his explaining and we talked about the Tanya situation, I pulled back from him.

"Oh Edward, did you really think that I'd buy those excuses and jump back into your arms? I can finally do something that I would have done ten years ago but I couldn't because I was still human back then and too hurt to think straight. But you really deserve this" I told him while I give him a little smile before I brought my hand up to his face as hard as I could and slapped him. I was very pleased to see that I slapped him so hard that I made his cheek crack.

"I don't believe a single thing, your lying ass has told me" I said to him and he could respond the front door opened and the rest of the Cullens and Emma, Sean and Evan came into the living room. The Cullens insisted that we stay with them and after Alice gave us the puppy dog eyes we caved and agreed to stay with them. As uncomfortable as it was going to be to be around Edward, I wanted to spend time with his family and realized that this could be the perfect opportunity to make Edward suffer.

Over the next couple of days every time I was around Edward, I was constantly flirting with Evan. Don't get me wrong, I do have feelings for Evan. Edward gave Evan hateful looks every time he saw him and when I kissed Evan right in front of Edward, it took Carlisle, Sean, Jasper and Emmett to hold Edward back from trying to rip Evan to pieces.

"He deserves it. And I approve. He bought this all on his self" Rosalie said to me while me, her, and Alice were hanging out in Alice's room.

"He deserves a lot more. You know for someone so smart Edward sure is a dumb ass" Alice said in an annoyed and pissed off voice and I laughed because I never heard Alice talk like this before.

"I love the skimpy little outfits that you've been wearing. It's killing Edward" Alice said to me after her Edward is a dumb ass speech.

" I just thought that I should show Edward what he gave up, what he lost and if it makes him miserable and he suffers than all the better" I say to them and they nod their head while smiling.

"See you really are our sister. I'm so proud of you" Rosalie says pretending to wipe away her fake tears.

"But I'm not done with him yet. Just wait and see, girls" I say to them and they look at me with looks that say this is gonna to be good.

The next day Tanya arrived after Edward called her like we planned the day that I slapped him. Good memories, good times. As soon as she arrived she launched herself at Edward who looked like he wanted to run away from her Alice and Rosalie both said when telling me what had happened when Tanya arrived. It was priceless they said. I wish I could of seen it for myself but I had to stay in what has been considered my room for today.

Alice told me that Tanya had demanded that she shares Edward's room while she's here and even though Edward hated the idea he smiled and agreed playing his part. Emma, Sean and Evan had been introduced to Tanya as new friends that they met recently.

I opened the door to my room to find Edward standing there looking like he wanted to hurt someone. He asked if he could come in to my room and I nodded my head and waved with my hand for him to come in. This was going to be good. Time to go to another level on the make Edward miserable plan.

"Edward are you ok?" I asked him in my best sincere voice while I hugged him, which was part of the plan.

"I had to get away from her" Edward said hugging me back

"Edward, can I do anything to help you?" I ask him pulling out of our hug and running my hands over his chest and pressing myself into him

"Umm…Bella…" Edward mutters and move my hands over his cock still in his boxers and jeans.

"Edward. I want to make you forget about that awful Tanya" I say and using my vampire speed I push Edward so that he's laying on his back on my bed and I climb on top of him. I settle myself so that I am sitting right on his erection and I grind myself into him.

"Bella…umm…I want you so much" Edward says grabbing my hips and grinding into me. I smile this is going better than I have planned. In seconds Edward is in nothing but his boxers and I'm in nothing but my panties. Edward has his hands running over all over my body until he sits up and starts kissing my neck.

"Love you…Bella…Love you so much" Edward mumbles into my neck and manage to remove his boxer even though he's sitting up. I move my hands to his cock and start rubbing him.

"Do you like this Edward?" I ask him and moan as he starts sucking on my neck.

"Yes…Bella…" He says and I move my hands faster up and down his cock.

"Edward do you want to screw me?" I ask him and he stops sucking on my neck and looks at me with black eyes.

"You know that I do more than anything I want to show you how much I love you" He says kisses all over my body starting at my necks and moving down my body. I continue to pump Edward faster with my hands.

"Bella…love…I'm gonna…oh…" I give him a few more pumps and then stop. It takes him seconds to realize that I stopped and he looks at me with a confused expression on his face.

"Love what is it? Why did you stop?" He asks me and I put on a sad face and pout

"I'm sorry Edward but I can't. I want to so much but I can't. It's too soon. I hope you understand" I say giving him a loving and sad look which is all apart of my plan knowing how much this is killing him. I smile to myself. Payback is bitch Edward.

Note: Bella never forgave Edward, that never happened. The excuses that Edward gave Bella in the last chapter some of the stupidest excuses that I've ever heard a guy give for cheating and that's why I decided to make those Edward's excuses because honestly there is no reason or excuse for cheating. And yes Bella stood there and listened to Edward's excuses and let him touch her but don't worry Edward will have to face his own kind of personal torture. And I promise this story has a good twist to it and it will be revealed as what it is but not for at least a couple more chapters. But the twist is a good one. Don't forget that Edward is excepting that after he explains everything that Bella will fall back into his arms again but believe she won't. She has her own plan to make Edward suffer but first Tanya, (yeah I don't like her either) has to dealt with but don't worry I'm sure that everybody will love Bella's plan to make Edward suffer, just wait. So I hope this helped to answers some questions that everybody had and remember Bella is just acting and just wanted to hear what Edward had to say. So Bella is not a doormat.


	10. Chapter 10

Bella's POV

My plan to make Edward miserable is in full effect but now I have to put up with Tanya, that whorish, home wrecker. I would love nothing better than for Tanya to give me an excuse to end her. Ever since I met up with the Cullens again, Alice informed me that she can't see my future. She never saw me get changed into a vampire or what happened to me after I was changed and she still can't see my future, no matter how often she looks and how hard she focuses.

I never told any of the Cullens about my powers. Maybe one of my powers is why Alice can't see my future. I guess that I need to talk to the Cullens about it. I'll have to find a way to talk to them without Tanya being around because she has no clue that I'm a vampire or my powers and I now know that she worked with Victoria years ago. And I won't put it pass Tanya to team up with Victoria to finish what they started years ago.

As I make my way into the living room, I see Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Evan and Sean but no Emma or Tanya. I look at Carlisle with a questioning look.

"Emma went with Tanya hunting" Carlisle told me

"Yeah. After Tanya tried for hours to convince Edward to go with her. She's such a whore. You should of seen what she was wearing" Alice says with a look of disgust on her face and I wasn't sure because of Tanya herself or what Tanya was wearing.

"Speaking of when is that tramp that thinks she owns the place going to leave? If she flirts with Emmett or winks at Emmett one more time, I'm gonna take that bitch out" Rosalie says with a pissed off look on her face.

"I need to talk to you guys before Tanya comes back" I tell them and Carlisle motions for us to sit down. I end up sitting beside Alice and Rosalie.

"I never told you, Cullens what my powers are. I am a shield. A mental shield which is why Edward could never read my mind and I can create a force field around me which protects me from other vampires powers. I can also can my scent, I can make it smell like a human or any vampire. I can also start fire with a flick of my fingers and I can inflict pain on other vampires. The force field I can make it protect other vampires too at the same time it's protecting me. I've been thinking about Alice saying that she can't see my future and think it has to do with my powers. " I say looking at all the Cullens and Evan and Sean waiting for their reaction.

"I was right, Bella you are truly one of the most gifted and powerful vampires that have ever existed. I knew you would be. Not on did you block Edward from reading your mind but you blocked Alice from seeing your future. You made the right call, by not having Tanya here when you told us this. She would use this against you and probably go see Aro and tell him about you and your powers. That also explains why we didn't catch your scent when we met up with you and you friends." Carlisle said standing by a chair that Esme is sitting in.

"Change the subject. NOW!" Alice says as she gets a far away look on her face and we know that she's having a vision. Seconds later, Emma and Tanya come into the house and into the living room. Tanya runs up to Edward and tries to kiss him and wrap her arms his neck but he moves away from her. Suddenly, she stops and looks at me.

"What the hell is she doing here? I thought she was dead" Tanya screams and throws a fit like a two year old.

"That was a mistake that you made. Don't you know that you should always finish the job but since you didn't you and Victoria and your friend turned me into one of you" I say smiling at her.

"But…I took Edward away from you…I made sure that you walked in on us and that you hated him…" She says in a low tone but we all hear it and Edward looks at her like he wants to kill her.

"You didn't take me away from Bella. I did that when I was stupid enough to have sex with you and Jane" Edward says to her trying to control his anger.

"What is it with this family? Bella! Bella, Bella! Bella this, Bella that. That's all I ever hear from this family. Bella was and still is not good enough for Edward. He should be my mate not hers. He should love me not her. I'm going to remove that problem once and for all now" Tanya says before she grabs me and throws me into a wall. Immediately, I hear hisses and growls coming from the Cullens, Evan, Sean and Emma and they move to stand in front of me and crouch down into their protective, fighting position.

"No! This is between me and Tanya" I tell them and move to stand in front of them.

"Bella, are you sure?" Alice and Rosalie ask at the same time and I nod my head yes.

"This time I'm not a fragile human, I'm a vampire like you and I'm gonna make you pay for the hell you put me through" I say to Tanya crouch down waiting for her to make her move.


	11. Chapter 11

Bella' POV

I give Tanya a murderous look as she smirks at me while she starts to choke me. I kick her in the stomach and use my power to inflict pain on her. She quickly releases her hold on my throat and drops to the ground.

"Oh Tanya you don't look so good. Are you ok?" I ask with fake concern in my voice.

"I'm going to finish you and then I'll be with Edward, like it should have been all along" She says between her gasps

I release Tanya from my power's hold and she stands back up and runs forward me but I am too fast for her and move out of the way for her. She looks at me pissed and manages to throw me out of the door and into the woods. She bends down and takes my leg and crushes it with her hands. I yell out in pain and use my power to block me from her attack.

Edward's POV

Me and my family run into the woods where Tanya took off after she threw Bella into the woods. If Tanya has hurt Bella I will kill her myself. Bella is still my mate and nothing will change that.

Bella's POV

I swipe her legs out from under her with my legs and let my straddle her torso and rip her arms off and she screams and calls me names. Then I rip both of her legs off and the screaming gets louder. After, I have torn Tanya limb by limb Alice and Rosalie collected wood for me to help build a fire. Once the pieces of wood and all the pieces of Tanya are set up for the fire. I flick my fingers and start a fire where her limbs and wood are.

"Bella, let me look at your leg and head" Carlisle says and I feel Edward scoop me up into his arms and we all return to the Cullens house.

At the house, Edward sits me down on the couch while Carlisle examines my head and leg.

" My little sister kicked ass" Emmett says and I laugh and Carlisle smiles at me

"I knew you had it in you" Alice tells me and smiles

" It was about time someone took out that skanky ass whore" Rosalie says and gives me a smile.

After Carlisle finishes checking on my head and leg Alice and Rosalie go with me upstairs to my room.

"So now what? You're not finished with your plan to make Edward miserable are you?" Rosalie asks me and both her and Alice look at me

"no of course, I'm not done" I say with a smirk on my face

" This is wrong for us to want Edward to suffer because he's our brother and we love him but it's his own fault" Alice says and Rosalie nods

A week later, me and Evan and Edward are the only ones home. Edward is up in his room and me and Evan are sitting on the couch in the living room watching movies. Evan has his arm around my shoulder and he leans over kissing me. Evan know all about my relationship with Edward and everything and he's been trying to win me over for years. Soon I'm laying on my back with Evan laying on top of me kissing me. I feel Evan remove my t-shirt and I take down my mental shield so that Edward can read my mind and Alice can see what's happening. Evan takes off his shirt and starts kissing me again.

I hear a phone ring upstairs but don't pay it any attention and continue kissing Evan back. I feel Evan's hands cup my breasts and I run my hands over his chest. Evan removes my jeans and his and my bra, leaving me just in my panties and him in his briefs. I moan as Evan kisses my neck.

Suddenly, Evan is thrown off of me and is on the other side of the room. I look up to see Edward in a crouch position, hissing at Evan in front of the couch where I'm laying.

"Mine" Edward growls at Evan and Evan walks up to Edward leaving only a few footsteps between them. Evan crouches down and hisses at Edward.

"No. Bella is mine, Edward. She was yours but now she's mine. And you're not going to change that" Evan growls at Edward

"Bella will never be yours. She is mine. She is my mate and she will always be mine" Edward growls back at Evan

"If she was yours than she wouldn't have been fixing to let me make love with her and she won't have been moaning for me" Evan says taunting Edward. Edward tackles Evan and they start rolling around on the floor and punching each other. I move over to where Edward and Evan are fighting and start yelling at them.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, stop this right now. Evan Lucas Pattinson stop it right now. Both of you stop fighting" I yell at them and a second later they both stop fighting and look at me. Edward's eyes turn black and I see his eyes trail down my body and my eyes go wide as I realize that I'm standing there in nothing but my panties. Evan realized it too and didn't like the way Edward was looking at me and growls at him and punches him in the face. They go back to fighting and I roll my eyes and move back over to the couch. I look back at Edward and Evan fighting and smile. Yep, my plan is working perfectly.


	12. Chapter 12

Bella's POV

After Evan and Edward's fight I sit in my room thinking about what I was doing and what I did. Was it really fair of me to do that to Evan? And Edward? I mean I know that Edward hurt me bad but did that mean that I should be so low as to stink down to his level. I need to talk to Evan, I have to apologize to him.

I leave my room and go try to find Evan. I find him in the woods on his way back to the house. When he sees me he stops and looks at me.

"Evan, I'm sorry" I say looking at him

"For what?" He ask me confused

" For what happened the other night. I set it up. I made sure that Edward knew what was happening. I took down my shield so that he could read my thoughts" I tell him and he is just standing there looking at me

" How could you do that? How could you do that to me? To Edward? I mean I know he's hurt you in the past but did he really deserve that? Did I deserve that?" He asks the anger and hurt in his voice are clear

"No. You didn't deserve it and neither did Edward. I just wanted him to feel what I felt all those years ago. I wanted him to feel my hurt. I did hurt him but I also hurt you and myself in the process. It was stupid and low and hurtful and all I can say is that I'm sorry and I understand if you never want to see me or talk to me ever again." I say and look down at the ground

" Bella, I am so angry and hurt right now but I'm disappointed in you. I'm disappointed that you would do something like that. But at the same time, I understand. I understand why you did it. Have you ever two wrongs don't make a right?" He ask me and I shake my head no

" well at least you didn't yell at me or run off. And at least you didn't say how much you hate me" I say

"Bella, I could never hate you. You've become one of my best friends" He says and he hugs me

"But you should talk to Edward" He says and he leaves.

As soon as Evan's gone I feel a hand on my arm and I look up and see Edward.

" it was all about revenge?" Edward asks me with hurt and sadness in his eyes

" Where did you come from? How much did you hear?" I ask him

" I was on my way back to the house when I saw you and Evan. I got curious and wanted to know what was going on between you two so I hid in the tree a few feet back" He says pointing to the tree

"Yes. I'm sorry Edward. I never should have done that to you or Evan" I say looking down at my hands

" What happened to the Bella, I knew and loved? She would have never did something like this" Edward said shaking his head

"What happened to me? You the love of my life cheated on me. You broke my heart, you destroyed me. And you're right the Bella that you knew wouldn't have done that but I'm not that Bella anymore. I couldn't be that Bella anymore not after you broke me." I say to him

" Bella, the one thing I regret more than anything is that I hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you. You don't know how much I regret that. I regret that everyday. We both made mistakes. We both did things we're not proud of. Bella, I need you in my life" He says

"maybe we should move on. You know leave the past in the past where it belongs and start over" I suggest

"I'd like that" He says agreeing with me

"So, friends" I say sticking my hand out for him

"Friends" He says smiling at me and shakes my hand

"Let's go back to the house" I say and we head to the house

Maybe this is a good thing. This could be what I needed.


	13. Chapter 13

Bella's POV

Today is our first day. I'm going to school with the Cullens, (Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward) and so is Evan. I wonder how today is going to go. Me and Edward ride in his Volvo, Emmett and the rest of the Cullens ride in the jeep and Evan insisted on driving his mustang that he bought a few weeks ago. As we pull into the school parking lot I notice all the people looking at us, Edward turns the car off and gets out and opens my door for me and I see a couple of guys drooling and looking at me with lust in their eyes.

Edward holds my hand and we walk to the front office where the rest of the Cullens and Evan are. The woman behind the desk stops what she was doing and looks at all of us.

"Hi we're new" I say to her pointing to myself and Evan

"Name?" The woman says as she drags her eyes off Edward and Evan

" Bella Swan and Evan Pattinson" I reply and she hands me our schedule and I hand Evan his

"Thank you" Evan says to her giving her one of his dazzling smiles

As soon as we leave the office I hit Evan his arm

"What?" He asks me trying to look innocent

"Don't what me" I tell him

"You almost gave that poor woman a heart attack" I say

"Well who do you think brought sexy back?" He says and I just laugh

" Let's go to class before your ego won't fit into the classroom" I say

I end up having first, second and third period with Alice, Evan and Jasper and fourth, fifth and sixth period with Edward.

At lunch we all sit at an empty table with our food talking and I can feel the stares of all the people in the lunchroom.

"Those guys need to stop undressing Bella in their minds" Edward says growling but we're the only ones who can hear him

" Hey, what can I say our little sis is hot" Emmett says and Rosalie hits him in the back of his head

"What?" He asks rubbing the back of his head and looking at Rosalie

" Bella is not my sister" Edward says

"Edward, don't worry about those guys" I tell him and I squeeze his hand.

Apparently Edward is jealous and it didn't help things when the same guys were in our last three classes of the day.

"Hey, do you want me to block their thoughts?" I ask Edward who looked like he wanted to rip the guys apart

"Please" Edward said giving me a pleading look and I block the guys thoughts from Edward

"Thank you" He says and smiled at me

After school we all went home and are hanging out in the living room.

"so Bella any guy catch your eye?" Alice asks me and everyone is looking at me waiting for me to answer

"No but I heard that there's a new student starting tomorrow" I reply and Alice giggled

"What?" Emmett asks not liking being left out

"Just a vision I had. The new kid is going to be quiet taken with Bella" Alice says looking at me and I hear Edward grumble under his breath


	14. Chapter 14

Edward's POV

Great just great. Now I'm suppose to have to watch the woman I love, my mate be with another guy, I don't think so. Bella belongs with me everybody knows that and we would still be together if I didn't screw up big time ten years ago. So now me and Bella are friends, just friends. Yeah that's what every guy who is in love with a girls wants to be friends.

I didn't even get to see Alice's vision of this new guy because she blocked me. I hate it when she does that. Especially when it has to do with Bella.

If that new guy does or tries anything with Bella I will tear him apart limb from limb. I growl at the thought of another guy touching Bella. She is mine. She will always be mine and no other guy can have her.

_Edward man control yourself. Man you're full of anger and jealously _-Jasper

Of course I'm jealous. How can I not be jealous at the thought of Bella being with another guy?

_Serves Edward right if Bella ends up with another guy. Karma's coming back and biting Edward in the ass big time. - Rosalie _

I look at Rosalie and growl at her and Emmett snarls at me and shoots me a warning glance. I can't believe that Rosalie would rather Bella end up with another guy instead of me, her own brother.

Sorry, Edward it looks like you got competition. You better do something or you'll lose Bella, not that you deserve her. -Emmett

I wonder if Alice will tell me when Bella and this guy meet so that I can stop them from meeting. I look try to read Alice's thoughts and find that she's blocking me by singing Super Girl by Saving Jane in her head. I look at her and she shakes her head and looks away. I decide to try to read Bella's thoughts but her thoughts are blocked which means she has her shield up. This guy whoever he is will not have Bella. Mine, the animal in me roars as I look at Bella.

The next day we're in the lunchroom sitting at our usual table picking at our food when a guy who looks like the guy in Alice's vision yesterday approaches our table. He looks like a cross between me and Jacob with green eyes and dark black hair. He hasn't taken his eyes off of Bella since coming to our table.

"Is there something you want or something we can help you with?" I ask him angrily and he takes his eyes off Bella and looks at me.

This is going to get good. Yeah this is just like Jerry Springer. Jerry! Jerry! - Emmett

I roll my eyes and stare this guy who is going to try to take Bella away from me. Bella looks at me then at Alice and then at the unknown guy.

"sorry for interrupting your lunch. My name is Blake Jatosen." The guy that I now knew was named Blake said.

"You're new right?" Alice asks even though we all already knew the answer

"Yes, today is my first day" Blake replied and looked around the table

"So where are you from?" Bella asks him and they lock eyes

"Connecticut." Blake said his eyes never leaving Bella's and I had to fight back the animal in me.

_Edward, calm down. You are making Jasper crazy with your jealously and anger.-Alice _

_It looks like Bella and Blake are very taken with each other. I got to admit Blake is hot. Go Bella! -Rosalie_

"I'm Emmett, this is my girlfriend Rosalie" Emmett says and motions to Rosalie

"I'm Jasper and this is my girlfriend Alice" Jasper says motioning to Alice

"I'm Edward" I introduce myself and Blake looks at Bella

"and you must be Edward's girlfriend" Blake says to Bella

"yes she is" I say at the same time Bella says no

"Bella and Edward are just friends_" _Rosalie says glaring at me and I glare back at her

I focus on reading Blake's thoughts not bothering to listen to them before and I notice that his mind is silent to me.

"well I'll let you guys get back to your lunch. It was nice to meet all of you." Blake said before smiling at Bella.

"I hope to see you around Bella_"_ He said to her and she smiles back at him before he walks off.

I stand up and walk out of the lunchroom and school at human speed and go into the woods and scream. I pick trees up from their roots and throw them and break some of them with my bare hands. The animal in me lashing out_._

"_She is mine!" _I scream breaking a tree and hear the monster in me telling me to get rid of Blake.

_Edward, family meeting at home. NOW!-Alice _

I growl and snarl before I run home to meet my family and to find out what this family meeting is about.


	15. Chapter 15

Edward's POV

My family and Bella were gathered in the living room waiting for Carlisle to start the family meeting.

"Who wants to go first?" Carlisle asks looking around the room from each of us.

"The new kid at school, I can't see his future. No visions at all" Alice says standing between Bella and Jasper.

_Yep, Edward's favorite topic. Just kidding, Eddie. The guy or whatever he is that is interested in Bella. This must be killing, Edward but he does deserve it for cheating on her years ago-Emmett_

"My power doesn't effect him at all either" Jasper says with a puzzled look on his face

"What about you Edward? Can you read his thoughts?" Carlisle asks me with a questioning look on his face

"No. Nothing, no matter how hard I try. It's like it was with Bella. Just silence" I reply wondering what Carlisle is going to do with this information.

"This could be very dangerous. What about his scent?" Carlisle asks us and we just look at each other

"He didn't have a scent. Is it possible that he covered up his scent?" Bella says entering into the conversation. Evan stayed quiet during the meeting, and just listened.

_Does that mean that he's not a vampire? This is very interesting. If he is a vampire how could he cover up his scent?-Carlisle_

"Hmm. I guess it could be possible, let me make some phone calls and do some research and see what I can come up with." Carlisle says and we all nod

"So then it would be a good idea to stay away from this guy?" I ask Carlisle looking at Bella

"Yes, I think that would be best" Carlisle says and I smile while Bella glares at me.

_I bet Edward is loving this-Evan_

"But Carlisle he could be harmless" Bella says trying to argue

"I hope so Bella but I can't take that chance, we can't take that chance" Carlisle says giving Bella a apologetic look

"fine, have it your way. But I think you're wrong and he just a nice harmless guy. Vampire or not is something we have to find out for ourselves." Bella says to all of us before she storms out of the house saying something about going hunting.

"Stop smiling like an idiot Edward. You keep this up and Bella will never forgive you and will end up with someone else." Alice tells me and my smile slips off my face only to be replaced with a scowl.

"Bella, was really mad at you. You need to tread carefully with her" Jasper tells me before he and Alice go upstairs.

_Good luck, Edward. You're going to need it-Jasper_

_Poor Bella. Oh Edward why did you have to screw things up all those years ago?-Esme_

_Hey jackass, I know you're listening, it's only a matter of time before Bella ends up with someone else. Someone who doesn't cheat on her and someone who treats her right. And I can't wait to see your face when you have to realize that you lost her for good-Rosalie_

I growl at Rosalie's thoughts, I have to come up with a plan or a way to get Bella to forgive me and to win her back. How do I win back the woman that I love but cheated on years ago and get her to fall in love with me?

Bella's POV

I can't believe this. Blake is so nice, sweet and hot and now I have to stay away from him. All because Edward convinced the rest of the Cullens that Blake is dangerous. I mean, come on seriously? You want me to stay away from one of the hottest guys on the planet? Yeah right but Carlisle has a point, Blake has no scent and our powers are useless on him and if I remember correctly that never happened before. I mean to have all of our powers be useless on one vampire or whatever he is, that's almost impossible.

I spend the next ten minutes hunting a couple of deer and when I filled my thirst, I stand getting ready to go back to the house when I hear footsteps and smell Edward's scent. I turn around and come face to face with Edward.

"Bella, I wrote a new song. Will you come back to the house and let me play it for you?" Edward asks me looking nervous and holding his hand out to me.

I pause for few seconds before I put my hand into Edward's and let Edward lead me back to the house and listen as Edward plays me his new song. Edward smiles while he plays and looks at me while he plays the whole song, never once taking his eyes off of me. If I didn't know any better I would think that Edward is trying to win me back. But do I let him try to win me back or not? That is the question.


End file.
